On the Edge of Midnight
by BlueLunacy7
Summary: This story takes place after ROTF: Earth’s death rattle was loud and clear to Sam....Complete.


Title: On the Edge of Midnight

Author: BlueLunacy7

Chapter Warnings: angst, character death

Pairings: Sam/Bee

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, the any quotes or lyrics, or song titles in anyway, shape, or form. Basically, nothing you recognize is mine.

Yesss…another fic.

Okay I got this plot bunny from ReflectionsOfReality on . this is my attempted at solid angst. I don't do angst well in my opinion. I'm a crier; I'll admit it but just wanted to see if I _could_ do it

This story takes place after ROTF

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Death may be the greatest of all human blessings. ~Socrates

The world was black as midnight and had been for years now.

Oceans that had given Earth the nick name of the Blue Planet, once teaming with life now bubbled with caustic chemicals, clouds that once been filled with life giving rain covered the sky in a thick blanket, raining down acid instead of water.

With the thick blanket of clouds blacking out the sunlight, vegetation had been the first to die, leaving the land all over the world barren and taking the most of the human population with it.

Plants were soon followed by most of the animal populations, herbivores first followed by carnivores, taking yet another chunk of humanity with them.

Oh there were pocket of humanity left, of course, clinging desperately for survival but what starvation or violence didn't get, disease did.

Earth was a dying planet.

Its destruction couldn't be laid at the Decepticon's doorstep. No, its devastation lay solely on the shoulders of humanity.

Chemical warfare, biological warfare, nuclear warfare….

_War_ had started earth's rapid decline, though what particular thing had started the decay, Sam couldn't say, couldn't remember, or simply didn't care any more.

The Allspark had altered Sam, changing him just enough that his life span had double, tripled.

He watched Mikaela, Miles and Leo move on without him, get married and have children. He watched Lennox's; Epps' and Simmons' children grow up and have children.

He watched as his friends' features faded from their bloodlines and then their bloodlines fade all together.

All the while he never aged, never had children, simply stood outside looking in as he was untouched by time.

The Autobots tried to stop Earth's rapid decline, tried to help Sam cope with his new longer life span, but in the end, they were as powerless as he was.

The Allspark's knowledge was still rattling around in his head though not as pronounced as it had once been. After months and years of arguing with him, Optimus had agreed and Sam had repaired the Solar Harvester.

"You are sure about this Sam?" Bumblebee asked, his voice raspy as they stood at base of the Solar Harvester.

"Yeah." Sam replied, gripping the Matrix of Leadership tightly, "It'll give your race a chance that earth doesn't have anymore."

Earth's death rattle was loud and clear to Sam.

The Earth was dying and so was he.

Whatever the Allspark did to him to stop his aging did not extend to disease and now his skin was blotched with weeping lesions and old cancers.

"Thank you, Sam." Bumblebee whispered.

"You should get out of here." Sam said turning away so that Bumblebee wouldn't see the tears that tracked down his face, making his lesions burn. He precisely inserted the Matrix into a slot of the alien spire. "The energy that comes off of this when it starts to really power up will kill you too."

Instead of leaving, Bumblebee scooped Sam up in his arms, "What are you doing?"

"You shouldn't have to die alone, Sam." Bumblebee stated simply as he sat down.

It was selfish, he should have argued, told Bumblebee to leave but he couldn't because truthfully he didn't _want_ Bumblebee to go. So as the Solar Harvester began to hum and glow, Sam snuggled deep into his guardian's arms and waited for the end of the world.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

I did warn you so nobody can get mad at me.

So how did I do? Be gentle.

Thank for reading,

-Bluelunacy7


End file.
